Have Faith in me
by Black Fury
Summary: * CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!!*When Bit meets a mystery pilot in the middle of the desert, then again at a cafe is love in the air? Will Leena get jealous? And will the secrets of the mystery pilot's past life come between them? Please R
1. The Mystery Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.......pity.  
Have Faith in me...  
By Black Fury  
Authors note: Right, this is my first fic so please go easy on the reviews OK? My character Faith doesn't really exist I made her up. Please excuse anything that is not correct, I've only seen the last six or seven episodes of the Bit and Liger series. Please inform me of my mistakes. Thanks.   
  
Chapter One: The Mystery Pilot  
Liger Zero left large foot prints in the hot, desert sand as he continued further and further away from the Hover cargo. Bit had volunteered to go out to hunt for some fresh water, as there supplies were getting low and it was a very hot day.  
" Do you think we've been out long enough for the others to actually think that we've been looking for water?" Bit asked his Liger, " I reckon you've been walking for hours and it's boiling hot out here!"  
Liger responded with a roar of disagreement.  
" What do you mean no???!!" Bit roared twice as loud as his Liger. " Who cares if you don't get a morning, mid day and night wash down??!!"  
Liger gave a low growl as if to say: Me, of course you dimwit, half brain of a pilot!  
" Liger if we don't turn around now I swear I shall faint with lack of descent air conditioning......"   
Liger gave no responds and continued across the desert sand without even a flinch in the other direction.  
" Liger!!!" Bit tried to turn Liger around using the controls, but Liger stubbornly resisted. " Rrrrr.........."   
Liger lifted his head proudly, he'd won that one and now he might get a bit of piece......  
" Liger.........." Bit weakly breathed, " .....Please.......turn............."  
....Or not. Liger smirked inwardly. No way- hozay!  
Suddenly Liger sensed something and stopped abruptly.  
" What is it boy?" Bit immediately jumped out of his I'm - dying - feel - sorry - for- me - and - turn - round - Liger pose.  
He looked down at the monitor. It showed nothing. He could only see the sand spraying in funny directions- probably due to the wind.  
" I don't see anything boy....." Bit leaned back, then smiled widely, " See? Lack of air conditioning is getting to you too, come on let's turn back already........"  
Liger looked around still. He was sure something was out there, watching him, but he too saw nothing.  
" You can have I wash down!" Bit urged.  
Liger slowly turned around and began to head back, but before he had moved more than ten metres he sensed it again and stopped.  
Bit looked around carefully. No...only sand. Suddenly, as Bit carefully eyed the sand, something caught his eye. It was the way the sand was moving. It looked as if four large feet were running about in the sand, scuffing it in all directions, like a zoid was running across the sand which couldn't be seen or leave footprints. But no zoid was in the area, according to the monitor, not for kilometers around, only Liger and those back at the Hover cargo, no others.  
It soon appeared to be circling around Liger, throwing sand on his feet, teasing, taunting. Liger lashed out to his left but connected with nothing. He roared in aggravation. It circled faster and faster until a mini sand storm started to whip up around them, preventing Liger from moving. Growling, Liger looked left and right, but could only see the sand whirling around him. Where was their attacker?  
" This doesn't look good does it? Can you jump through it?" Bit asked nervously, but he knew the answer as soon as the words had left mouth. No. The space left around them was far to small for Liger to jump from.  
All of a sudden a gap appeared in the side of sand storm on Liger's right side, which quickly closed over, just as if something large had just jumped through it, from the outside. Seconds after this a force contacted with Liger's right, pushing him over so he fell into the other side of the sand storm, destroying it and becoming covered in sand.  
" Looks like you'll be needing that wash down now, eh boy?" Bit grunted as he pulled the controls up, along with Liger. He looked around, but whatever it had been was gone, the sand had settled, mostly on him.  
" What the heck was that?" he wondered aloud, nothing happened so after awhile he decided to urge Liger forward, " Perhaps it's best to move on....."  
Liger turned his head to take a last look over his shoulder.  
" Arr.... Liger?" Bit mumbled nervously.  
Liger slowly turned his head back to the front- only to come face to face with a big blue/ black/ silver zoid. The zoid had the slender body and legs of a Command Wolf, a weapon on its back similar to that on the Bezerk Fury's, its head and feet looked rather dragonish and it had a long, thick, black tail with the tip looking like the Liger Jagar unit's, topped off with amazing blue, black and silver armour.  
" Impressive zoid - pity that the pilot ain't so crash hot." Came a females voice from the inside of the cockpit.  
" You just appeared from nowhere!" Bit exclaimed, knowing that it sounded stupid and obvious.  
" Aren't you an Einstein." This time it was dripping with sarcasm.  
Bit tried to ask her how but he was so dumb struck that he asked instead:  
" W- what are you doing out here?" It was one of many questions that Bit had wanted to ask.  
" I could ask you the very same question." Came a calm, ' you go first' tone of voice. She seemed quite unwilling to give out information.  
" Arr...I'm out here, with my team, well there not here here but...arr..anyway, we're going to have a battle out here with the Sand Dune team ( Author's note: Sorry I made it up.) tomorrow, but I went out looking for water to restock our tanks, but I haven't found any so I'm heading back now........." Bit's voice trailed off. He'd had great trouble just trying to find the words, now his mouth was dry.  
" Water?" Came a surprised voice, then it recovered into an almost mocking evil tone, " Your heading the wrong way."  
Before Bit could answer or Liger respond, a flash of blue zoomed past them, the speed practically rocked Liger about.  
" What??!!" Bit gasped.  
" Follow me!" Came the call.  
Bit turned Liger around and headed after her.  
" Hey! Wait up!!" Bit shouted.  
The mystery zoid and pilot stopped to let him and Liger catch up. As Bit drew his Liger beside the mystery zoid he craned his neck around to see what the pilot in the cockpit looked like, but he could only make out her silhouette through the zoids eyes. The pilot was a female with a slender figure, that was all he got before she started her zoid forward again, this time slower.  
After following her for quite some time, two huge rocky mountains, which appeared to bar them from continuing, loomed into sight, but she didn't stop her zoid or slow down. She zoomed up to the two largest mountains and ran her zoids slender body through a pretty large gap between them. As Bit reached the gap he stopped his Liger.  
" Where too big boy, we won't fit...." He mumbled.  
Ignoring his owner as always, Liger charged straight ahead, after the mystery zoid, getting bumped by the mountains rocks on both sides all the way. Luckily they reached the other side of the mountains and were soon back in the open.  
Bit gazed in wonder at the new site before him....  
" Water!!!" Bit cried in amazement and quickly leapt out of the Liger to fill the water tanks he had with him.  
Somehow, in the middle of desert was a great, huge, deep pond of fresh water, surrounded and sheltered by a ring of mountains.  
" The only downside is that it's not very cold, but if your taking some back to a base, you can freeze it up , I guess...." The mystery zoid's cockpit opened slowly and Bit could see her features more clearly as she stood up; About his age, maybe younger, black, brown hair, slightly curly at the ends, tall, slender and extremely attractive....  
Bit stammered to get out a 'thanks' but it came out more like 'banks'  
" Arr....no, I think it's a pond..." She said confused.  
Bit nodded numbly, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Why couldn't he get the words out?  
After finishing to fill the first of the tanks, he stood up and ran his fingers through the back of his head, nervously.  
" So....arr....what are you doing out here then....?" He managed to bring out.  
" It would take too long to tell the main reason for ending up here, so I'll tell you in brief why I'm just in this area okay?"   
" Okay..."  
" Well, I never stay anywhere too long in case I get attached to it, so I'd just left the last town when I came to this desert, my zoid sniffed out the water. But I got bored and left to find some fun. I soon found what I thought, at first, was a wild Liger wandering about, but then I heard you yelling at him at the top of your lungs to turn back-" Bit flushed bright red "- I thought that I'd engage a fight but soon saw that it just wasn't worth the ammo." An evil smile came on her face. She was trying to get him angry so he'd fight her.  
Bit chose not to take offense to her words, he had a job to do, so he decided to change the topic. But he could only bring himself to ask about her zoid.  
" What type of zoid is that?" He asked.  
" Dunno," She answered, " Been asking around in my travels and no one knows, 'perhaps a mixture' they say. At any rate I call her Night Slasher."  
" Arr....why?"  
" Because she as some pretty cool slashing attacks and she is best when the elements are on her side. Her armour camouflages her at night, but I also like to come jumping out from behind the sun, so they can't see me coming. But my favourite one is to become invisible then use the grass, water or sand to fool my opponents..."   
Bit nodded. So that was what she did! But how? He was on his third tank ( of twelve) now and couldn't think what to say. He was too caught up in his thoughts and so, it appeared, was the girl. After several minutes silence, she spoke up.  
" Well, I probably should be heading off now, the next towns that way isn't it?" She pointed to the direction of Bit's town and all Bit could do was nod, " Thanks, like I said I don't stay anywhere long, I'll just get some supplies and go. Bye." The cockpits closed and the zoid turned around and set off.  
Bit was completely taken aback by this and could only manage a weak ' good- bye' to her zoids retreating behind. He watched her until her zoid was completely out of sight then continued to get back to work, unable to get her out of his mind.  
In Night Slasher, not too far away, the mystery pilot was thinking of Bit ( those she didn't know that that was his name)  
" What a strange guy....." She smiled, " Kinda cute though..."  
Her zoid gave a low growl as she ran along. " Pity I shall never see him again....."  
*******  
Jamie, Brad and Leena all stood outside the Hover cargo looking for Bit.  
" Can you see him?" Leena asked anxiously, trying not to sound like she was worried about him.  
Jamie put his hand on his forehand to block out the sun.  
" Nope," He sighed, " I don't see him or Liger anywhere."  
" I wouldn't worry Leena, it will give you wrinkles, and he's probably just mucking about." Brad stated calmly  
" I AM NOT WORRIED ABOUT HIM!!!!" Leena fumed, " I just really want some fresh water."  
"Uhu" Brad smiled evilly, " Whatever you say...."  
" Why you....." Leena was about to break every bone in Brad's body when her father came out.  
" Bit back yet?" Dr Toros asked.  
" Nope..." Jamie began.  
" You'll be glad to know that Leena's worried for him...." Brad coolly added.  
This was followed by a war cry from Leena as she leapt at Brad who casually side stepped.  
" Oh, are those two at it again?" Said Dr Toros mildly interested.  
" None of this would have happened if you hadn't excepted to that stupid battle with the Sand Dune team tomorrow!" Leena snapped picking herself off the floor.  
" Yeah, the battle isn't until tomorrow, why did we have to come out here three days ago?" Brad inquired.  
" Because I wanted you to get used to the conditions out here, to help us in battle - the Sand Dune team are used to these conditions so would have had the advantage in battle. But the credit to this plan really should go to Jamie." Dr Toros announced.  
Brad and Leena glared at Jamie who sweat dropped.  
" Well I say it stinks!!" Leena crossed her arms and pouted.  
" We all stink!" Brad sighed.  
Leena was about to give him a really bash up when all of a sudden Jamie yelled;   
" Hey! I think I see Bit!!"  
.........And sure enough a Liger could be seen lumbering along the desert, almost completely covered in sand.   
" Hey! Hey guys! Did you miss me?" Bit called out as Liger broke into a run.  
" Leena did!" Brad shouted back, waving.  
Bit watched Leena push Brad over and Jamie and Dr Toros leap forward to pull her back.  
" Wonder what Brad did?" Bit wondered, as he had not heard Brad's comment. Bit reached the Hover cargo and jumped out of the cockpit.  
" So did you get some water?" Brad asked in his; I seriously doubt it tone.  
" Uhu, all twelve tanks are full!" Bit proudly answered.  
" What??!!" The others chorused.  
" Okay Bit, who'd you buy it off this time?" Leena inquired.  
" I didn't buy it off anyone!" Bit exclaimed, innocently.  
" You mean that your telling us that you actually found twelve tanks or more worth of water, in the middle of a desert???!!" Leena almost shrieked the last bit.  
" Yup." Bit smiled.  
" Oh....boy..." Leena sighed.  
" Well, I say, well done Bit! That will definitely get as through tomorrow, the journey back and the small remainder left of today!" Dr Toros exclaimed.  
Knowing what was probably going to come next, Brad and Jamie excused themselves.  
" Right, well I'll just be going to go over the battle strategy for tomorrow....arr...again." Jamie stated heading off.  
" Yeah and I'll......um....well I'll go help him!" Brad added racing off after Jamie.  
" Wonder what's gotten into them." Bit stated, clue less.  
" Hmm......yes...well...I'll just get you two to bring the tanks in then......" Dr Toros began.  
" What??!!" Bit shouted, " All twelve??!!"  
" Well.......yeah," Dr Toros answered, " Jamie and Brad are busy -" " Yeah right!" Bit muttered. "- so it's just the two of you left to take them in." He shot a wink at his daughter who rolled her eyes.  
I'm going to get those two for this! Bit thought angrily as he grabbed the first tank.  
" Why can't Leena do it? I've been lifting tanks all day!!" Bit grumbled.  
" Well, I can't lift one on my own you know!" She exclaimed, " Not a full one, anyway."  
Dr Toros walked inside and left them to it.  
" Perhaps we can get away with just putting them in the shade..." Bit began.  
" Perhaps....but either way we have to take one into the water tank room." Leena answered.  
" Okay, just one, then I'll give Liger his wash down." Bit agreed.  
Leena and Bit grabbed the tank tightly.  
" On the count of three.....one." Bit began.  
" Two...."  
" Three!"  
They both heaved the tank off the ground.  
" Right then, lets go.." Bit sighed.  
Leena nodded. Slowly and surely, the two crossed through the garage and turned into the room which held the original water tank in it.  
" Do you know how to connect this thing up or whatever your meant to do?" Leena asked, as they neared the tank.  
" Nope," Bit answered, " Maybe you just insert this into here or maybe...."  
Bit began to shuffle towards the tank, but Leena stopped.  
" Maybe," She finished his sentence, " We don't fiddle with it. We can get Jamie to hook it up later."  
She and Bit carefully placed their tanks down, but as Leena stood back up it reminded Bit of how the mystery pilot stood as she opened the cockpit. He stared blankly at Leena; he'd forgotten to ask the pilot's name! He hadn't even thought of it! How could he have been so dumb? How rude she must have thought him! And on top of it he was probably never going to see her again.......ever. This was just getting worse..  
Meanwhile Leena was looking at Bit curiously. She couldn't quite make out why he had suddenly stopped and looked at her strangely then gone into complete blank mode.  
" Bit?" She called quietly, waving her hand in front of his face, " Bit? Bit?! BIT!!"  
"WHAT??" Bit snapped out of his thoughts immediately, " Oh.....ar....yes...right...sorry about that."  
" It's okay...." She smiled. What was he thinking of? Could it have been me? Leena thought Does he actually like me? Like I like him? Leena smiled at the thought Perhaps....  
" Did we finish our job? Oh yes I remember......right...I'll wash Liger then...okay....great." Bit gabbled confused.  
Bit walked out the door and towards Liger. Wash time boy he smiled at his Liger. Liger roared at him to hurry up and he moved off to the part of the garage where Bit could wash him. As Liger moved into the garage the view to the outside world, which Liger's body had kept from view, came before Bit's eyes. He bit his lip. It was sunset. Sunsets marked the coming of night, the night marked the coming of his need to sleep and sleep marked the coming of........  
Bit had come to hate the sunsets.  
  
Black Fury: Phew! I always hate typing out the first chapter, all that explaining and introducing......anyway..how was it? Please review, I'd luv to hear from you! If you did enjoy it I'm sorry to say it will be a while until the next installment will be up, my fingers are very slow on a keyboard. If you didn't enjoy it please send me ways to improve, don't be too harsh though it is my first one, in reviews. Toodles! 


	2. The Dark Horn

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids............dam it! 

Have Faith in me... 

By Black Fury 

Author's Note: Ok, I fixed this chapter up cause everyone said is was a bit hard to read, so I hope that this is better. Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter. I have one week of the school holidays left so I'm gonna get typing! The fact that there is an assignment to do can just be currently forgotten.....'cause this is actually fun! I really think I'm turning this story into a drama/ action/ adventure more than a humor/ general, but anywho.... Well welcome back I've finally got the second chapter sorted so I'll get straight on to it and cut this dawdle....OK? 

Chapter Two: The Dark Horn 

Bit rolled over fretfully, trying to shake off the torment that was raging in his head: 

_" Bit, we have to, if we don't at least try....we're the only ones left Bit." Leena explained softly, her red hair had become knotted and unkept and she bore a large scar on her left cheek. This is what war did to people. _

" But.....there are only three of us, now Jamie has.....gone....." Bit choked on his words, tears forming in his eyes. 

" That wasn't your fault Bit," Leena placed her hand on his shoulder, " No one could have saved him......or my father and Leon." 

The door to Bit's room opened and Brad walked through, his hair was cut short and he wore a patch over one eye. 

" OK.....It's now or never. We're lucky that our zoids took little damage in our last fight, we have Faith to thank for that. We only have one chance at this...." He stated, looking at Bit directly in the eye. 

Bit stood up and nodded. Either way he was most likely going to die and if he had to, he would rather go fighting. 

" I'm coming." He answered. 

Brad nodded back and left with Leena behind him. Bit took his last look at his room then followed them. 

The Shadow Fox, the Gun Sniper and Liger Zero stood outside the remains of the, now, nonfunctional Hover cargo. Their pilots emerged from the remains and boarded them, stiffly and silently, dreading what had to come. Everyone turned and faced the horizon to see the sun set for what was likely to be the last time, it was like a symbol of it setting on their time. 

Soon the enemy could be sighted. An army of no less than thirty Dark Horns advanced towards them, in a slowly, threatening march. The three remainders of the Blitz team held their ground as the largest of the Dark Horns stepped forward to address them. 

" Resists is futile, you and your gang have caused us enough trouble, thus there will be no arrest, we therefore condemn you to death." Came the command. 

The Blitz team said nothing and braced themselves for combat. Suddenly Five of the Dark Horns charged, two were taken out by the Gun Snipers weapons the other three advanced on, each chosing an opponent. 

" This ones for Naomi!!" Brad roared as he blasted off the Dark Horns gun, then pounced at it from the side. 

" This ones for...Harry!!!!" Leena screamed as she went into her total assault, causing the Dark Horn to slow its pace. 

" This ones for.....Faith!!!" Bit shouted as he dodged his Dark Horns first charge, " And everyone else you and your army killed!!" Unmercifully Bit began to lash down on the Dark Horns head. He didn't care if he killed the pilot, serves him right for the blood they shed. 

The Blitz team continue to trash each zoid they encountered, as it was one on one but that soon ended and three pounced on the Gun Sniper, blowing the cockpit to bits. 

" Leena!!!!" Bit cried, no this couldn't be happening almost everyone he knew, loved were dead, this just couldn't be real, it couldn't. More shots were aimed and many hit the Hover cargo, destroying it completely. 

Bit ran Liger over to the remains of the Gun Snipers body..... 

" Bit watch out!" Brad called and he raced towards him. 

Bit turned Liger around slowly, just in time to see two laser beams aimed at him, then the Shadow Fox jump in front and take the blow, destroying the entire zoid body. 

" Nooo! Brad!!" Bit gasped, " Not you too! You can't leave me...you can't Brad please your all I have left..." 

But in his heart he knew that Brad had gone, he was now where he wanted to be, back with Naomi. 

He was alone. He turned to the army and watched without a flinch as they let fire.... 

Bit fell out of his bed with a thump. He lay there on the floor getting his bearings. 

" It was just a bad dream, that was all, it wasn't real, it wasn't..." He muttered to himself. 

That wasn't the first time wasn't the first time he'd had that dream, he'd been having it for weeks now, every night. Every time he had it, he could never change it, every thing happened the same, no matter how hard he tried to stop it he'll always have to say the same lines, walk in the same place, wittiness the death of both his friends and be the cause of one. This was why he dreaded the coming of night. His dreams seamed so really, so life like, he could as clearly as daylight see the wounds on his friends, the Hover cargo's remains, everything. But one thing he could not explain and that was the one called Faith. He didn't know anyone called Faith, but in his dream it appeared that this Faith had died saving their zoids and them, he had even killed one Dark Horn savagely in her name. But who was she? It was so confusing to him. Bit propped himself up on the side of the bed and looked at his watch. Six o'clock. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he got up and moved into the kitchen 

ready to begin a new day. 

******* 

" Battle will begin the minute the white Judge arrives, no mini match before, agreed?" David, the leader of the Sand Dune stated. 

" But of course, we always wait for the Judge." Dr Toros answered. Both he and David were just outside the Hover cargo, either eager to show the other the zoids their owned. 

David looked at Dr Toros as if his last remark was untruthful, he was use to much rougher and eager opponents. 

" Bring your zoids out, we'll be waiting in the clearing over there." David pointed to the east side of the Hover cargo. Dr Toros nodded and watched David leave until he was out of sight, before he opened the garage door. The Shadow Fox, LigerShiecher and Gun Sniper stood all waiting to be mobilized. 

" Has the white Judge landed yet?" Leena inquired. 

" No, but David wants us to all be out and really to begin when he comes." Dr Toros answered. 

" That's probably so he can check out our zoids!" Bit snapped, he was still short tempered from the dream. 

" Maybe, but his will be out too, so it shouldn't matter," Dr Toros added, " Well good luck then and go win some prize money!" With that he left and soon the zoids were mobilized by Jamie. 

The Blitz team raced out across the battlefield, where they saw two Guysacks waiting. 

" Two?" Brad muttered, " Only two?" 

" Seems that way doesn't it, looks like one of us may have to stand down.." Leena added. 

" Well it won't be me!" Bit exclaimed. 

" Nor me!" Brad continued. 

" Well I'm not!" Leena shrieked, " So they will just have to cope with three against two!" 

The Blitz team lined themselves up in front of their opponent and planned what moves would work best. The Guysacks certainly had the advantage on this sand. Bit laughed as he remembered how that mystery pilot had turned the sand against him and thought that somehow that trick might come in handy. Suddenly Jamie appeared on the screen. 

" Right, the Judge will land to your right in about five minutes at counting.." Jamie began. 

" Yeah that's just great and all but are we really only fight two pathitic Guysacks?" Bit cut in. 

" They aren't all that pathitic according to this file-," Jamie waved a folder in front of the screen, " But no, there are three, David and his zoid went for a wander, but it doesn't say what type in is..." 

" Could you check the zoids in the area?" Came Leena's voice. 

" Arr....yeah, just wait a minute......um...the zoids in the area are, apart form you guys, my Raynos, a strange zoid that I don't identify, it's got a very faint signal it's really far away and a ...a Dark Horn." 

" A DARK HORN???!!!" Bit yelled, ironic isn't it, he snapped to himself, " Well that's probably who were fighting then. He's mine guys! I have a score to settle!" 

" But you haven't been against a Dark Horn before what's wrong?" Leena 

" He just wants the toughest opponent that's all." Brad sighed. 

" No, it's not that! It's just..." Bit's voice trailed off, he didn't want to tell them the real reason, so what excuse could he use? Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by Brad. 

" Well I don't really care." He sighed. 

" I surpose that I agree, but when your completely bashed up I bags stepping in!" Leena added. Suddenly Jame interrupted. 

" Judge incoming in 10...9...." Jamie begun. 

Suddenly Bit looked up and saw the white capsule rocketing towards them, Bit frowned. "Exactly how close is it going to land to me?" He asked quickly. But Jamie shrugged and continued his countdown. 

" 4....3....2...1..." 

Liger roared and dashed in between the Gun Sniper and the Shadow Fox. The Judge landed with a boom, shortly after. 

"This area is a reserved zoid battlefield. Battle mode 0982" The White Judge called as he appeared. " Where's one of your members?" he directed to the Sand Dune team. 

" I'm right here!" Came David's voice, and sure enough a Dark Horn came running towards them and stood in front of Bit. 

" Right the Blitz team verse the Sand Dune team for the total of $99,999 in prize money. Ready.........Fight!!" With a swift movement of the Judges arms the battle had started. 

The five zoids charged forward to face there opponents, the Gun Sniper stayed back as one Guysack advanced. 

" Taste my fire power!" Leena snarled and unleashed her weasel total unit assault. But the Guysack was too close to the ground and it's tail to thin to be a target, so not one shot connected. The Guysack shot two shots from it's tail, both of which struck her Gun Sniper on the chest almost coursing her to off balance. 

" Why you!!!" Leena let fire again then waited of the sand clouds to settle, but when they did the Guysack had completely disappeared. " What??!!" Leena turned the Gun Sniper around, where could it have gone? She looked up into the glare of the sun when suddenly she felt herself raising up. Something was underneath the Gun Sniper! Leena struggled to move away but the two large Guysack pinchers had a good hold of her zoid and were steadily clamping down on the Gun Sniper harder, crushing it's body inwards. 

" Let me go!!" Leena shouted and fired off in vain, she just couldn't shoot underneath her. Suddenly the Gun Sniper was tossed to the side. It fell heavily on its stomach to the sand but could not get up, the sand was too shifty and her zoid was badly damage. The Guysack stood in front of her and aimed his tail gun, but before it could let fire Leena was able to pull one of her Gun Sniper's front claws out and shoot at the Guysack first. Her aim was right on target, it hit its back and not only make the zoid collapse but it also coursed its system to freeze. Either zoid got up again. 

Meanwhile Brad's Shadow Fox had got its self entangled with the second Guysack. His Shadow Fox had got his teeth around the Guysack's tail gun and was slowly crushing it in his jaws, but the Guysack also had clamped on to his zoids right foreleg and if he moved too quickly it might pull off. Brad looked around, Leena was down and Bit was tied up with the Dark Horn, no one was there to help him. 

" Bit, I'm kinda stuck here can you help?" He called over the comlink to Bit. 

_~ Arr I dunno.......I'm kinda busy at the moment....~_ Came Bit's voice. Brad looked over at Bit again, the Dark Horn had rammed him in the side and Liger was trying to push him away. 

" Do you think you could herd him over here, so you can shoot this Guysack?" Brad asked, the Guysack was clamping harder, crushing his leg slightly. 

_~Well......I'll try ..but......~_ Liger slipped free of the Dark Horns face and bounded towards the Shadow Fox. With one well placed slash with his paw, Liger tore open the Guysack back, making it completely nonfunctional. The Shadow Fox moved its paw away and limped to the side. 

" Thanks." Brad muttered, then suddenly he saw out of the corner of his eye a large black zoid heading towards Bit. " Bit! Watch out!!!" 

Suddenly the Liger was pushed over by David's Dark Horn. 

" You should always watch your back!" He laughed, as he lifted his Dark Horn's leg to crush Liger underneath 

" And you should watch yours!!" Brad called back as he fired the large weapon on the Shadow Fox's back ( Author's note: I'm not sure what it's called.). It was a direct hit and so the Dark Horn was out of commission. 

" This battle goes to the.....Blitz team!" Called the white Judge. 

Later in the Hover cargo as they headed back home... 

"Ohhhh! I wanted to beat it!" Bit sighed. 

" Maybe next time, Bit," Brad was stretched out on the sofa, " You beat my opponent so it was only fair that I beat yours." 

" But that was a Dark Horn!" Bit cried. 

Brad shrugged, " So? There will be others." 

That's exactly what I don't want! Bit thought, I want them off the face of this earth!!! 

" Will you two give it a rest?" Leena looked up from the book she was reading. 

" Why would it bother you, we aren't even shouting!?" Bit added. 

" I don't feel like hearing one, can't you two just be silent for a little while?" Leena sighed. 

" Fine, I'm going to my room to dwell on that!" Bit raged off sarcastically. 

But once in his room all he could think about was the mystery pilot and the Dark Horn dream. 

Black Fury: Sorry this took so long! I was kinda stuck on what to write. If you have some ideas please send them to me. The next chapter will probably take longer to do because schools back! Boo- Hoo!! And Beauty's Peak ( mom) won't me on the computer except for work! Please R&R. 


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: I dun own zoids......but I do own Faith and Night Slasher...so there! 

Have Faith in me... 

By Black Fury 

Author's note: Look I know that at this point it's kinda...well, not particularly interesting, but that's because it's gonna take awhile, the major stuff will start later. But this is no reason not to review!!!! I done care if all you write is ' I have read this story' or if your not a member of fanfiction I just really want to hear from you people to see how I'm doing . Anywhodoodle a massive thanks to Ran, Wassupbeee, Glowing Chick, Mad Chick on the loose and Summer Stalker you've been a great!!! I dedicate this chapter to you guys! ( Sorry if it ain't that good..) 

Chapter Three: Meetings 

Bit picked up his pace. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could leave. He still couldn't believe that he had to do it. Was there anything worse, in the world, to do? Of all people they just had to send him down to pick up some groceries!!! He'd collected the water and now he had to get groceries....life just wasn't fair. 

Bit sighed as he moved from stall to stall searching for the items on his list, suddenly he stopped just in front of his favourite fruit stand. 

" Yummmmm! Watermelon!" Bit reached out for one as someone moved to the stall next door. 

The action of this movement made Bit look away from the watermelon and look up at the person. It was a tall young girl, his age or younger, with blacky, brown hair. Not knowing who it was he turned his focus back to the watermelon. 

" Just a couple thanks..." The young girl said. 

Bit's eye's widened. 

_That voice....it's sounds..familiar... _Bit stood up straight again and turned to get a better look at that girl, but she was gone. 

" What?!" Bit looked left and right frantically, he turned to the old lady who was the owner of that stall, " Which way did your last customer go?" 

" I'm sorry...I wasn't watching...." She looked rather taken aback. 

" Arr....okay....," Bit looked back into the crowd of hundreds of people, " Could you have a rough guess, from anything she said?" 

" Um....she only said that she wanted only a couple piece of my fruit....she had a long journey or something..." The old woman eyed Bit carefully. 

" Right....thanks." Bit walked off in the first direction he thought of. 

Damn, He thought angrily, That sounds like the mystery pilot I met before! And I just let her pass without even thinking!!! 

Bit looked up again. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was walking quickly, eyeing her watch as if there wasn't a minute to spare. Bit's heart skipped a beat. What luck! Bit charged forward through the crowded, trying to keep her in his sight. He pushed through the crowd as quickly as he could but she just seemed to far in front. 

" Excuse me....excuse me....sorry...coming though.." Bit mumbled continually as he continued through the mass of people. 

_Why had everyone decided to come out to shop today??_ Bit thought bitterly as became further and further away from his target. Suddenly up ahead the mystery lady dropped something, and stopped walking. 

"Yes!" Bit smiled, but in his excitement he bumped into someone, causing them to drop them luggage. 

" Oh I'm so sorry!" Bit gabbled as he bent down to help pick it up. 

" Oh that's okay...," It was a young girl, with short hair, she hurried to pick everything up, " Thanks for helping." 

" That's okay..." Bit looked over at the spot the mystery pilot had last been, but she had gone again, " Darn." 

" Pardon?" Asked the short haired girl, cocking her head slightly. 

" Oh, it's nothing..." Bit sighed and stood up, handing her things back to her, " Are you okay then?" 

" Yeah, I'm fine.." 

" Oh, good...well I got to go...sorry for that.." 

" It's okay.." 

Bit nodded then left quickly, hoping he might still have a chance to find her. 

The short hair girl blushed. 

" What a hunk..." 

Bit had only been searching for five minutes, but he was already beginning to give up hope, if she was still in the market place why hadn't he spotted her yet? 

Bit continued along the row of shops, but he soon stopped outside a cafe, dimly thinking of getting a drink. He turned his head and looked in the cafe window. Bit's eyes widened. There right in the cafe, siting down with a milkshake was the mystery pilot. Bit blinked in disbelief twice before making up his mind to go in. 

Bit stood up straight again walked towards the door. With only a moments hesitation he pushed the door open and walked inside. She didn't lift her head to the sound of the bell ringing as the door open, she appeared otherwise occupied. Bit walked quietly over to the counter and sat himself on a stool where he could see the mystery pilot best. 

She no longer looked like she was in a hurry, she was calmly sipping her milkshake and reading the paper. Bit was impressed to see what that page had on it. It had big picture of his Liger and the Shadow Fox followed by, in thick, black, bold letters underneath was: Blitz Team Beats Sand Dune Team with Ease. He couldn't help but smirk. She was reading about his team and him! Bit suddenly became aware of how obviously he was looking at her. He picked up one of the papers available nearby and turned to the first page, all the while looking over the top of his paper. 

" Excuse me sir, what would you like?" 

Bit jumped slightly at the sudden question 

" Arr..I'll have a...soda thanks." Bit answered the waiter. 

The waiter nodded and disappeared. Bit quickly looked back over at the table she had been at, she'd escape that way before, but she was still there sipping away. Bit sighed, relieved. 

" If I don't talk to her I know I'm going to regret it." He muttered to himself, as he eyed her table. 

Bit took a deep breath and placed down his paper. He stood up and headed toward her table. 

" Arr.....hi." Bit mumbled as he reached the table. 

The mystery pilot lifted her head and looked at him strangely. 

" I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She asked in a questioning yet polite manner. 

" Well kinda...I think, but I might have confused you with some one else.." Bit stammered. 

" Oh, your that Liger Zero pilot aren't you?" She smiled at him. 

" Yeah that's me," Bit pulled out the chair opposite her, " May I?" 

She nodded and Bit sat quickly. 

" I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself back then...I'm Bit." He answered. 

" You must get some puns cracked at that one." She laughed. 

" Yeah...but not as much as you think." 

" Yeah well, I can't talk. My name's Faith." She answered. ( Author's note: There you are now! You all know what she is doing in my disclaimer!) 

" Faith? Okay," Bit smiled, " Any way, thank you for the water." 

" Oh that was okay..." She waving it aside with her hand. 

" So...I though you were leaving. How come you stayed?" 

" Oh so you want me to leave eh?" Faith smiled evilly. 

" No!" Bit exclaimed a bit louder than he had intended to, " It's not that, I was just...wondering, that's all." 

" Yeah well this place makes killer milkshakes...so I decided to stay a bit longer, but don't worry, I'm going later today." 

" Is that the real reason?" 

Faith hesitated for a moment as if thinking it out. 

" Yeah..." 

" Well the milkshake must be good then I should try it sometime." 

She smiled back and then it fell silent and Faith's eyes turned back to the paper. Bit leaned back on his chair thinking of a source of convocation and half wanting his soda to hurry up. 

" Are you a member of the Blitz team? Is this your Liger?" She suddenly spoke up, pointing to the picture. 

" Yeah that's my Liger all right and that's my team too." 

Faith nodded, eyes still on the paper. 

" I've heard a lot about your team, reached class S not too long ago.." 

" Yeah that's right...beat the Bezerk Fury and all!" Bit proudly stated. 

Faith smiled at him then read on. She frown slightly. 

" I hate Dark Horns." She announced bitterly. 

" Really?" Bit was quite amazed, " You hate Dark Horns too? Why?" 

" Glad that Shadow Fox dealt with it," Faith looked at Bit directly in the eye, " I just do..I can't explain it, I just feel hatred toward them. I'm not even sure why, I've never fought one or had one do anything to me...I just hate them..do you hate them too?" 

" Yeah, I....." But Bit wasn't sure if he should tell her, how could he tell a complete stranger about his nightmares when he didn't even want his friends to know? Bit looked at her carefully. Yet he felt so calm and relaxed around her now for some reason, like they had been best friends for years.....like he had always known her. 

Faith cocked her head slightly. She was eager to hear what Bit had to say, but she had know need to rush him. 

" Well, any way...," Bit continued, deciding to brush the comment aside, " So where are you from?" 

Faith sighed slightly disappointed. 

" Even if I could be bothered to tell you, you wouldn't know, it's really far away from here, two months travel to be precise, I was walking though." 

" Oh, so why aren't you...there?" 

" Because I don't want to be." She said it so firmly and decidedly that Bit pushed the point no further. 

" So how did you get your zoid?" 

" It was my father's creation." 

" Oh...doesn't he miss yo-" 

" He's dead." She interrupted quickly. 

" Oh...I'm sorry." 

" No, it's okay I didn't really know him, so I can't miss him very much...he was always away and he died back when I was three..." 

" What about your mum?" 

" She caught a disease, she died a week after I was born, giving birth to me had sped up the virus inside her...she was too weak to fight it anymore." 

Bit was speechless. She had was orphaned at the age of three. 

" W-who looked after you?" 

" I looked after myself most part but my mums best friend, Arida, taught me how to survive and gave me food..and before you ask my mum gave her the disease but it affected her much later she died when I was twelve..." 

" Wow...you've had a tough life.." 

" Yeah and it has only gotten worse...." 

Bit lifted his head. 

" What do you mean..." 

" I don't want to talk about it. Let's change this topic to something more interesting..." 

" Okay...what?" 

" It can be my turn to question you." 

" Not a lot of good stuff there, I'm an orphan too you know." 

" Oh really? Well then how about later then...how did you meet the Blitz Team?" 

" I was a zoids parts dealer, they needed some parts and that's when I meet them, my truck then blew up and they gave me a crack with the Liger and I was so good they let me stay!" 

" Good for you...is Liger an Ultimate X.?" 

" Yeah, is Night Slasher?" 

" I thought so," Faith smiled, " No she's an Ultimate XZ." 

" What's that?" 

" Well it's just like an Ultimate X only they bond with the pilot becomes much, much stronger." 

" Oh, an Ultimate XZ eh? I've got to say that I've ever heard of it." 

" That's because my dad created it, only two exist or existed, that is...the other one was destroyed with my dad." 

" So what's so good about the bond?" 

" It enables me to become her and her to become me so we move and think as one. For example in a really tough battle I can just let my spirit become absorbed by Night Slasher so that I become the zoids cord, giving Night Slasher human flexibly and reaction. I can also absorb her spirit, let's say you were really bugging me, no matter where Night Slasher is I can call upon her and I will receive her strength, power and abilities e.g. invisibility and attach you like a zoid. Cool eh?" 

" That's amazing I'd like to see you in action!" 

" Yeah, but like all good things there's a downer, who ever gets absorbed loses energy with each attack so I only use it in really tough matches." 

" I know somebody who would like to learn about your zoid." 

" Oh, who?" 

" Dr Toros, he's the organizer for my team. He loves to learn and hear about new types of zoids!" 

" Yeah....but...." Faith's smile dropped. 

" But what? You can stay here a bit longer can't you?" 

" Well I don't really know..." 

" Why do you have to leave so soon? Can't you stay here for a bit?" 

" I don't like to stay anywhere too long that reminds me of my home town, but...," Faith looked away for a minute, this place wasn't anything like her home town, not nearly as many rules and laws, " But I guess I could stay a little bit longer..." 

Bit didn't know how happy he was, she was staying! He could get to know better now and even had a chance of persuading her to stay even longer.... 

" Cool! Then you want to come and meet my team?" 

" What now? Today??" 

" Yeah! They'd love to met you I'm sure...though just between you and me we don't need to mention anything about the water okay?" 

" Oh, I see.." She smiled, knowingly. 

" Yeah well..any way! You and your zoid would be welcome if you want to come." 

" Well, I don't know..." 

" What is there to not know?" 

" Hmm...tell me about everyone on the team.." 

" Well, there's me, Brad, the shadow fox pilot-" 

" I do want to met him, I owe him one for that Dark Horn." 

" Yeah...then there's Leena and she owns a Gun Sniper, a bit trigger happy sometimes and Jamie who pilot's a Raynos, he doesn't fight too often though and lastly there's Dr Toros, Leena's dad." 

" Okay.." 

" Hey! You could try out of the team you know!" Bit suddenly said. 

" What?? I doubt that, your class S, I'd only get in the way!!" 

" No, you wouldn't and besides all you have to do is beat us single handily." 

" What do you mean that's _'all I have to do??'_ That's seems like a lot to me!" 

" Yeah well, I'm sure you'll manage, you probably will only have to actually beat one of us." 

" Oh well that will be easy then." Her cheeky, mocking smile returned on her face. 

" I don't know about that! You might have to beat me and I know a few of your tricks." 

" That don't mean that you know how to stop them." She added pointedly. 

" Yeah, well...we'll see." 

" I will take that test, not necessarily because I plan to join the team, but just to show you that I can." 

" Right, so it's settled, your coming back with me." 

" For the moment, yes." 

Bit nodded and stood up. 

" Shall we go now?" 

" Okay." She took a last sip of her milkshake, tossed some coins out and stood up. 

" So where's your zoid?" Bit asked. 

" Oh a wee walk in that direction," She stated pointing, " Where's Liger?" 

" I walked here on foot, the Hover cargo isn't too far away now." 

" Oh so your back this area and not in the desert?" 

" Yeah, that's right." 

She nodded, and walked in the direction she had pointed, Bit followed quickly. 

The walk wasn't a 'wee' walk after all, it was quite a long walk, right away from the shops and far into a forest like place. 

" Are we going to be reaching it before sundown?" He inquired. 

" Yeah," She laughed, " We're here." 

She stopped abruptly and looked up. 

" Hey girl, you missed me?" Faith asked quietly to a large patch of nothingness. 

Bit looked around, there wasn't a large blue, silver zoid in sight. Who was she talking to? Suddenly, in all her glory, Night Slasher appeared, right in front of him. Her head appeared exactly where Faith had directed the comment. Night Slasher had been invisible, how had she known? 

Faith smiled up at her. 

" I've found us some butt's to kick so let's get going!" Faith jumped up and into the cockpit as Night Slasher lowered her head. 

" Hey! What about me!" Bit whined. 

" What about you?" She smiled as she extended a hand to help him in. 

Bit smiled back and pulled himself in. Night Slasher lifted her head with a roar. She was eager for some action. In a matter of seconds they were off. Bit watched how flexible Faith's zoid really was. It's back arched like a cheetah as it ran and it could turn with ease. Faith appeared a topnotch pilot also, judging corners and distance as easily and as naturally as a duck took to water. Bit smiled, with skills like that and a zoid like this, Dr Toros was going to have a tough time refusing her... 

******* 

" Bit certainly takes his time with these things." Leena sighed. She and the rest of the Blitz team ( except Jamie) were sitting in that circular lounge area. 

" Hey guys! I unidentified zoid is closing in on the Hover cargo, fast!" Jamie came running in from the control room. 

" What??" Brad jumped to his feet. 

" Hmm, unidentified you say?" Dr Toros cocked his head as everyone one rushed passed him to mobilize there zoids. 

" Gun Sniper mobilize!!" 

" Shadow Fox mobilize!!" 

" Raynos mobilize!!" 

All three of the zoid came rushing out to attack the 'enemy'. The large blue, black and silver zoid stopped at once and surveyed they zoids. 

~ _Oh so this is the whole gang excepting Liger then._ ~ Came a females voice over the comlink. 

~ _And how would you know??_~ Came Leena's voice from the Gun Sniper. 

~ _Your Leena aren't you? Glad to meet you._ ~ 

" Just let me talk to them!" Bit exclaimed to Faith. 

" Aww...I was having fun! Okay, I'm opening a link for you...now..." She answered fiddling with some buttons. 

~ _Guys it's me! Bit. I've found some one to try for the team!_ ~ Bit's voice now came out of the Night Slasher. 

~ _Hey! That's Bit's voice!!_ ~ Jamie cried from the Raynos. 

~ _Bit, we don't need any more people on the team_ ~ Leena fumed,_ Especially females_, She thought. 

~ _Yeah, but I know you'll change your mind when you see her in action!_ ~ Bit added. 

Faith opened the cockpit and Bit jumped out. After a minute silence the rest of the Blitz followed his example and gathered together. 

" Hey guys, meet Faith." Bit gestured toward her as she too, jumped out of the cockpit. 

" Nice to meet you I'm sure.." She begun politely. 

The rest of the Blitz team murmured similar comments just as Dr Toro's came out. He looked up at the Night Slasher. 

" What kind of zoid is that?" He asked. 

" I'm not sure, all I know is that it's an Ultimate XZ and I call it Night Slasher." Faith answered quickly. 

" Sorry, Faith this is Dr Toros, Dr Toros this is Faith." Bit added hastily. 

Dr Toros nodded: " What's an Ultimate XZ?" 

"Just like an ultimate X only the bond between zoid and pilot becomes stronger." She sighed. 

Dr Toros nodded again, keeping his eyes on her zoid. 

" She want's to try out for a place in the team, but we don't need any more do we daddy?" Leena said firmly. 

Dr Toros turned his gaze towards Faith, in disbelieve, " You want to join the team?" 

" Well at least see if I can." She added. 

Dr Toros face lit up. This is perfect, he thought, Now I can see this beauty in action. " Of cause you can try out!" 

" What?!?!?" Leena fumed. 

" Well why not?" Dr Toros shrugged, " That zoid is a beauty." 

" Fine then, but the test is this. She has to beat Brad, Bit and myself or she doesn't qualify. Get it?" She demanded. 

" Now that's a bit unfair! let's say, if she beats one of us she can help with Jamie's job, if she beats two she can become back up and if she beats all three of us she's in the direct team, mostly." Bit put forward. 

" That sounds good to me." Dr Toros agreed. 

" Yeah, well I'm going first!" Leena snorted. 

" That's fine with me." Faith smiled and secret and knowing smile. 

Black Fury: How was it?? Is it turning out to be more interesting? Please review!!!! It's not hard all you have to do is click the "go" at the bottom of this screen and type sommat!!! Any ways, thanks again to those who reviewed last time. The next chapter won't be up soon as I can only get about one chapter done a weekend and I have at least two chapters left on my other one to do, so who knows! Thanks for taking the time to read this, please take that step further and review. Toodles!! 


	4. Faith Vs The Blitz Team

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, I'm too busy trying to take over Dbz at the moment. 

Have Faith in me... 

By Black Fury 

Author's note: A huge thank you to the ten people who reviewed. I guess that that isn't bad, though I'd really like some more...not that there is much of a story happening here. But I swear that there will!! I think around chapter seven, REALLY interesting stuff will happen. Until then, please review! I neeeeed the encouragement!! Also if anyone as ideas that they would like to have produced in to this story please write away! I will mention your name if you do! And I'm sorry that it took me awhile to get around to writing this, I wanted to finish my other story. It's a lot shorter and it's humour, so if you want a laugh please check that one out too. So anyways....on with the story or I won't have chapter seven up before Christmas!! 

Chapter Four: Faith Vs the Blitz Team 

Leena quickly got back into her Gun Sniper. 

" There is no way she is going to join. No way at all," Leena muttered to herself, angrily, as she watch Faith get in to the Night Slasher, " I'll make sure of it." 

The two zoid silently moved away from the others and out on to the clear patch of ground near the Hover cargo. It was a perfect spot for the battle to take place. The Gun Sniper turned to face Night Slasher 

" Ok, the rules are simple, you can't damage your opponent too badly, just try for a combat system freeze and nothing more, alright you both ready?" Came Dr. Toros voice from the Hover cargo. 

_~ You bet! ~_ Faith answered over the comlink 

_~ You could never be ready for a battle against me! ~ _Leena snorted back. 

" We'll see about that, Miss Cocky." Faith smiled to herself. 

" Ok! Ready.....fight!" Jamie shouted. 

The battle had begun. 

Night Slasher raced forward towards the Gun Sniper which hadn't moved from it's position. 

_~ Gee, don't go easy on me, I'm much better than you think! ~_ Faith laughed as she raced towards the Gun Sniper, which still showed no signs of moving. 

" Yeah, that's what you think...," Leena smiled as she waited for her to get a bit closer, " Just a bit closer....that's right...," Leena moved her finger on to the button of the trigger, " Get right into my little trap." 

Faith continued to race towards her. Night Slasher gave a low growl. Faith's eyes narrowed. 

" Something's wrong. What's she up to?" She thought. 

" One more metre...," Leena smiled, " Ah! That's it!" 

_~ Huh??~ _Faith's voice was heard seconds before Leena unleashed her total weasel assault upon her zoid. She'd been only one hundred metres away. 

_~ Ha! That takes care of you!! ~ _Leena laughed at the large cloud of dust and smoke which billowed up and around the place that her shots had been aimed and waited for it to clear, hoping to see Faith's mangled zoid. 

Bit was the only one who's eye weren't fixed on the smoke. His eyes were darting around the battle field. 

" I know that that couldn't have hit you, so where are you!" Bit muttered under his breath, " You'll appear suddenly, any time now, I just know it!" 

" Leena! Behind you!" Jamie suddenly shouted. Leena spun the Gun Sniper around to see a completely undamaged, unscratched Night Slasher 

_~ If you though that I hadn't been prepared for you to do something like that than you've got another thing coming! ~ _Faith's voice snapped over the comlink. 

Bit smiled. He'd been right. 

_~ How'd you..? How did you...? ~_ Leena stammered, amazed that she could have dodged the blast. 

_~ Now, I do believe it's my turn...~_ Faith added. 

With an evil smile she thrust her boosters forward. Suddenly she zoomed toward the Gun Sniper again, this time quicker and Leena had no time to react. Leena's eye's widened as the large blue zoid drew closer and closer. All of a sudden, when the Night Slasher was inches away, she flickered out. It looked like someone had just pressed the off button on a TV remote, there was nothing there. 

_~ What the?? Where'd she g- ~ _Leena was suddenly distracted as the Night Slasher suddenly reappeared to her right, just like she had disappeared, but no sooner had she appeared she disappeared again. Then she appear on Leena's left just as quickly, before flickering out again, then again she appear just metres in front of the Gun Sniper, crouched low with it's guns pointed right at the Gun Sniper's neck, before once again disappearing. 

_~ Arrr...what's happening!??~_ Leena began to freak. 

" What's going on? It something malfunctioning in the Night Slasher?" Brad exclaimed. 

" I don't have any clue on what's happening..." Jamie answered, unhelpfully. 

" She's toying with her!" Bit exclaimed. 

" It appears that the zoid is moving at ultra high speeds, that would explain the flicking at any rate. Yet in seems impossible to be able to move at such a speed! We can't even see the Night Slasher unless she pauses!" Dr. Toros smiled, impressed. 

_~ SO WHAT ON ZI CAN I DO ABOUT IT???~ _Leena shouted as she turn the Gun Snipers head this way and that, it's front arms moving about nervously. 

Leena's face was now covered in sweat. Was Bit right in saying that she was toying with her? Leena watched her screen nervously. Suddenly a light began to flash on it...the Night Slasher was behind her! 

" Come on, let's show her what we've got! Once more Night Slasher!!" Faith exclaimed to her zoid. 

The Night Slasher was running straight toward the back of the Gun Sniper. She was too fast for the Gun Sniper to react and turn around. As the Night Slasher neared her target she jumped. She was aiming for the Gun Snipers back! 

Leena made a strangled sound and closed her eyes tight. 

The Night Slasher was seconds from landing on the Gun Snipers back, which would no doubt tear it apart, when suddenly it flickered away in mid air. 

" WOW!!!" Jamie, Bit and Brad gasped in awe. 

" Hmm...impressive move." Dr. Toros smiled. 

" Impressive?! More than impressive!! Way more!!" Bit exclaimed. 

Meanwhile Leena sat, completely tense in her cockpit. 

" I'm...I'm alive...." She gave a weak quivering smile as her eye twitched. She breathed in deeply and let out a slow breath of air. 

" Right," She muttered, " Where'd she go this time..." 

Leena slowly turn the Gun Sniper around. Nothing was there. 

_~ Where'd you run to you coward!!! ~_ She shouted. 

_~ Oh you missed me? Gee I'm touched. Fortunately moments like this past quickly. Watch out below!!!! ~ _Came Faith's voice from out of no where. 

Suddenly the Night Slasher came plummeting out of the sky, toward the Gun Sniper. 

" Leena! Above you!!" Jamie shouted. 

_~ What??!! ~ _She screamed and turn the Gun Sniper's head upwards. As she did, a burst of bright light hit her eyes, she shut her eyes quickly. 

_Arr...The sun! Curse that sun!! _She thought as she could now no long see what was happening. 

Bit's eyes widened as he remembered something Faith had told him:_....but I also like to come jumping out from behind the sun, so they can't see me coming....._ So that was her plan! Bit thought. He looked up at the Night Slasher. 

Night Slasher was falling towards the back of the Gun Sniper and fast. 

Faith smile as she smelt victory. 

_Wait a mintue..._A thought suddenly hit her as she replayed the rules set in this battle... _you can't damage your opponent too badly, just try for a combat system freeze..._

" Oops!" She smiled to herself, " Oh well better come at the from another angle. Night Slasher!!" She called to her zoid. 

As the rest of the Blitz team watched on, they saw the Night Slasher suddenly, in mid air, swing it's hind legs out. Making it now facing the Gun Snipers right side, except that she was now moving away from it. Moving backwards. In these split seconds of turning Faith aimed the guns at the Gun Snipers chest and fire two simple shots. Both hit dead on and sent the Gun Sniper to the ground, all before the Night Slasher had landed safely on the ground several metres away still skidding backward slightly. 

" No! No! No!! This can't be happening!! I should have one!!" Leena banged her fists heavily down on the screen which now read 'combat system freeze' in thick, glowing, red letters. 

Faith sat stunned for a few moments then suddenly sighed and sat back in her chair. 

" Phew that was tiring!" She sighed. 

Night Slasher gave a strange low growl. 

" Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I worked you a bit hard. Maybe I shouldn't have gone so fast." Faith exclaimed. 

Night Slasher snapped her jaws together, angrily. 

" Yeah, I know that already!! But I'm pretty certain we're facing that Shadow Fox next. I promise I won't run you so hard," Faith turned her head to look at the Shadow Fox standing by the Hover Cargo, " We shouldn't need to. I'm sure that we're more likely to be slinking around in the shadows for this one and if you don't think you'll have enough energy to face the Liger afterwards I'll make sure to let you get closer enough to bite the Shadow Fox and drain some energy, just act like your as fit as a fiddle,ok?" 

Night Slasher roared in answer. 

Suddenly Jamie's head appeared on her screen. 

" Wow! Cool battle Faith!" He exclaimed. 

" Thanks. Is my next victim ready?" She smiled evilly. 

" What??! Are you sure you don't want to have a bit of a rest first? The Shadow Fox is going to be at full strength! You must have burnt off some energy!" Jamie's eyes widened. 

" Not as much as you might think," Faith sniffed indignantly, " Night Slasher and I are ready when that Shadow Fox is." 

" Arr...ok then." Jamie cut the transmission. 

" Ok, Night Slasher, we'll try to bite him early on ok?" 

Night Slasher nodded. 

Meanwhile just outside the Hover Cargo Bit and Brad watched Leena stumble in. 

" Two lousy shots! That was all!!" She muttered under breath as her limped pass Bit and Brad and collapsed in a chair that her father had set out. Bit and Brad exchanged worried looks. Brad turned his head out toward where the Night Slasher stood. 

" Why isn't she coming in?" Brad muttered. 

" I don't know. Surely she needs a rest." Bit smiled. 

At that moment Jamie came out from the Hover Cargo. 

" She said that she's ready when you are." He said to Brad. 

" Huh? She can't be thinking about battling NOW??!!" Bit gasped. 

Brad simply nodded, " Ok, I'm ready now." 

" But...but ...that makes no sense!!" Bit exclaimed. 

" Show off." Leena muttered angrily. 

Brad shrugged as he headed off towards his zoid. 

_~ Hurry it along already!! ~_ Faith sighed. 

Brad quickened his pace and hopped into the cockpit and ran his zoid towards her. 

_~ Your going to regret not taking that break ~ _Brad stated. 

_~ Not really, I'll get a long enough break just fighting you ~ _Faith laughed. 

_~ We'll see about that ~ _Brad's eyes narrowed. 

Dr. Toros face appeared on both of the screens. 

" Ok, same rules as before. Ready......and FIGHT!!" His head disappeared as the two zoid raced towards one another. 

_The leg, the leg, swerve left, that leg, bite that leg! _Faith thought as she drove Night Slasher close. She suddenly stopped her zoid as the Shadow Fox neared. Brad continued to run passed her but she swung out a paw and thrust forward Night Slasher's jaws. Night Slasher's jaws locked on tightly to the Shadow Fox's left leg and she had managed get one paw on his back to hold him still. 

_~ What?! How'd you...? Arr! Get off me!! ~_ Brad shouted. 

" Ok, Night Slasher, begin energy drain!" She muttered. 

Night Slasher sunk her teeth into the armor on the Shadow Fox's leg. The Shadow Fox roared in pain. 

" Come on! Move!! You can push her off!" Brad snapped at the Shadow Fox. 

Suddenly a light on his screen flashed. 

" What?" Brad looked at it, " How can I be losing energy??" Brad looked down at Night Slasher. Her teeth where glowing light blue. 

" So that's what you were doing!!" Brad quickly try to pull free, but Night Slasher just moved her paw on his back, " Fine then.." Brad turned the gun on the Shadow Fox's back down towards her shoulder. Brad knew that shooting her at that range would send him flying but he was hoping that Night Slasher would move away at the sight of it. He was right. The Night Slasher quickly released the Shadow Fox's leg and turned away. 

_~ Clever little trick ~ _Brad smiled. 

_~ Why, thank you. There's more where that came from ~ _Faith's eyes narrowed. 

Brad surveyed the damage to the leg. It was certainly going to prevent him from running about a lot, but he still had quite a bit of energy left. Yet he still had one good trick up his sleeve. 

_~ Well, You're not the only one with tricks ... ~ _Brad smiled as he ran towards her releasing smoke from those pipes on his rump. They were both soon surrounded in it. 

" Prefect." Brad muttered as he slinked away from her to get a better firing range. 

" Silly me to think that you weren't about to do that." Faith laughed, as Night Slasher made herself invisible. 

" Where's she go?" Brad muttered, " She was on my screen just seconds ago!" Brad quickly turned and ran out of the smoke cloud so he could see better if someone was going to attack. 

" I can't even see her!" He snorted angrily, " Not even a silhouette!" 

Meanwhile, in the smoke clouds Night Slasher had not moved one inch. She watched Brad with interest. What was he going to do? 

" Hm...if I was in the Shadow Fox, what would I do?" She smiled as the answer came to her head, " Fire maniacally." 

Sure enough Brad opened fire on the smoke cloud, hoping to somehow hit her. 

_~ Your not going to find me that way ~ _She laughed. 

Brad stopped abruptly, _Where'd that voice come from? _

He turned his head this way and that._ I'll keep her talking then I'll find her!_ He thought. 

_~ You'd be surprised ~ _He began then stopped to listen. 

_~ I'm not that dumb, follow my voice if you must, follow it right into a trap ~_ Her voice came from inside the smoke cloud. 

_~ If there was a trap you wouldn't have told me ~ _Brad smiled:_ keep her talking, keep her talking. _

~ Not if I wanted you to think that ~ Faith smiled. 

Brad frowned. That could be true but it wasn't helping just standing there. Brad took a few steps forward. 

" What's going on out there?" Leena inquired. 

" I don't know." Bit sighed. 

" It appears that Brad has lost sight of Night Slasher." Dr. Toros exclaimed. 

" How's that...possible?" Leena asked. 

" I...I'm not sure, maybe she is using holographic pictures or a stealth device like a Helicat." Dr. Toros shrugged. 

" Then why isn't he using heat signatures??" Leena snapped. 

" How would I know?" Dr. Toros answered. 

" USE HEAT SIGNATURES BRAD!!!" Leena shouted. 

_~ I am!! Nothings coming up!! ~ _Brad yelled back 

_~ Of course nothings coming up!! ~_ Faith smirked. 

" All right enough of this, let's finish it!!" She smiled. 

Brad heard a roar from inside the smoke cloud and then suddenly he saw her, leaping out of the smoke cloud and straight at him. He let fire but his aim was off. Night Slasher landed and zoomed pass him at a high speed, then stopped several hundred metres away from him. Night Slasher turned her head just in time to see a small explosion erupt on the Shadow Fox's side. The Shadow Fox slowly sunk to the ground. She'd won again. 

_~Woowho! ~_ Faith laughed. 

" Wow...she beat Brad faster than she beat me!" Leena blinked twice in confusion. 

" Yeah! So she's in back up now." Bit smiled. 

" Don't you dare go easy on her because you want her to join." Leena's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

" I don't think I'll need to." Bit continued to smile. 

Jamie's head popped up on Faith's screen again. 

" I really think you should have a break now, the Liger Zero is pretty tough." 

" I don't think I'll need to thanks, I ' borrowed' enough energy from that Shadow Fox to fight happily enough." Faith smiled. 

" Maybe you don't know the meaning of PRETTY TOUGH. Ok, Liger Zero is more than pretty tough, he's......EXTREMELY HARD TO BEAT!! He beat the Berserk Fury almost completely by himself!!" 

" Well that's not hard. I've beaten the Berserk Fury myself in my travels and I surprise attacked the Liger Zero when we first met." Faith smiled. 

" You, you have? You did?? Arr...ok, fine then...if your sure.." Jamie cut the transmission again. 

" It's time for a real challenge, Night Slasher." Faith smiled. 

" Ok, Bit your up." Jamie called to him. 

" But..?! Oh, ok then.." Bit quickly hoped into the Liger Zero's cockpit. 

" Be careful ok?" Leena warned. 

" I'll be as careful as I normally am." Bit smiled and closed the cockpit. 

" That's what I'm worried about!!" Leena snapped. 

" Now Leena what did I tell you about worrying?" Brad smirked. 

" Shut up you." She snorted. 

" It happens to the best of us." Brad smiled. 

" What did I just tell you???" Leena rounded on him, fists clenched. 

" The question is what did I just tell you." Brad sneered. 

" You-are-insufferable!!!" Leena breathed deeply and stormed off to the shade of the Hover Cargo. 

Meanwhile the Liger and Night Slasher faced one another, metres apart. 

_~ Finally, maybe I'll get a challenge. ~ _Faith smirked. 

_~ Ditto ~ _ Bit smiled. 

" Liger, are you ready boy?" Bit asked quietly. 

Liger roared in answer. 

" Good, so I'm I." Bit smiled. 

_~ Lucky for me, I've seen some of your tricks. I'm not letting you near my legs or out of my sight ~ _Bit added. 

_~ We'll that's going to be VERY hard considering ~ _Faith smiled. 

_~ I'll be that judge of that ~ _ Bit smirked. 

Dr. Toros's head appeared on the screen s again. 

" Same rules as the other two times, except I think I'll add a time limit if this battle continues on too long. All right..Ready..............FIGHT!!" 

Both the Liger Zero and the Night Slasher raced forward towards one another. Neither showed sighs of turning off at the last minute, indeed they both appeared to be going far to fast to be able to. Both zoids were running directly at one another. 

Night Slasher's legs moved smoothly under her body. She was picking up speed. Bit noticed and realised what she was going to do. 

" Get ready Liger, she's going to jump.." Bit smiled. 

Liger roared and picked up speed too. 

Night Slasher notice this pick up in speed and soon realised that if she didn't jump now there was going to be a major collision. 

Night Slasher roared and thrust her front legs off the ground and with a quick push of her hind legs she was in the air. Liger didn't miss a beat. Only seconds after Night Slasher's front claws skimmed off the ground he began to jump into the air as well. 

Faith frowned in frustration, this was going to be harder than she thought. 

The two zoids were soaring towards one another at a great pace. In a matter of seconds the zoids had met together. 

In mid air, the Night Slasher had managed to get her right front paw onto Liger's left shoulder blade, holding him back. Yet Liger had his right front paw pushing on the 'wrist' of Night Slasher's left paw. Neither zoids appeared able to send a blow to the other. 

Night Slasher stretched her long neck forward and snapped her sharp teeth at Liger's face, inches from connecting. Liger tossed his head angrily, but kept his head back from the jaws of Night Slasher. 

With an angry snarl Liger swung his hind legs round, swinging Night Slasher around too. Faith knew what Liger was about to do and prepared Night Slasher for it. With a final roar Liger pushed himself off Night Slasher just as Night Slasher pushed away off him. They both landed on the ground meters away from one another, but still facing each other and though they were only in the for a short time, to Bit and Faith, it felt much longer. 

_~ Well that didn't work as planed. ~ _Faith panted. 

_~ I don't think you even managed to scratch me! ~_ Bit laughed. 

_~ A mistake which I plan to render soon and I don't see any scratches on me either. ~_ Faith smiled. 

_~ Good point...~_ Bit pondered. 

_~ Anyway I'm not going to waste anymore of my precise time, in which I could be bashing you up, just standing here and hoping the time will run out! ~_ Faith snarled and started Night Slasher forward again. 

_~ If you say so.. ~_ Bit smiled and braced to Liger for her attack. 

Night Slasher rushed forward to slashed her sharp claws at Liger's legs, but Liger was too quick. Liger jumped forward and caught Night Slasher on the back so she couldn't move very well. Liger raised his other paw to deliver his claw attack. 

Suddenly Night Slasher lifted her head so it was level with Liger's chest. She opened her mouth wide and a small pipe extended from it. Liger froze as out of the corner of his eye a small energy ball formed on the tip of the pipe. Waves of electric power danced around it. Liger saw Night Slasher almost smiled evilly as the ball got bigger and bigger. Liger tried to move backwards but Night Slasher had caught him on his foot. 

With a mighty roar the ball shot out of Night Slasher mouth in a great fiery beam. It hit Liger directly on the chest and blasted him several meters backwards. 

" Did..did she just breath fire?" Leena stuttered standing up. 

" Was that blast made out of fire??" Brad's eyes widened. 

" There is no way that could have been fire. Fire wouldn't have done more to Liger then singe his armour, but that complete tore his chest armour around!" Jamie gasped. 

" Maybe it's a strong blast of energy which is designed to look like fire and keeps certain features of fire." Dr. Toros mused. 

" What on earth did I just get hit with??" Bit muttered as he pulled the controls up, forcing Liger back on his feet, " Fire couldn't have done that much damage, could it?" Bit looked down at his screen. It had a picture of Liger on it and a patch on his chest was blinking red. 

_~ You can't just stand there! ~_ Came Faiths voice and seconds later something thin, black but very strong swung toward Ligers legs and tripped him over. 

Bit's eyes narrowed as he found himself on the ground for a second time. A looked up and saw Night Slasher waving her long tail at him, almost looking like she was saying: Nah, nah, na nah, nah! 

_~ That's one strong tail you got there ~ _Bit said through grit teeth. 

_~ Why thank you. ~ _ Faith smiled evilly. 

_~ You might think that your winning but times not up yet- I'll get my blows in! ~ _Bit snapped as Liger roared. 

_~ Whatever you chose to believe...~_ Faith smiled. 

Liger pounced forward at her but she just dodged away. She was going to dodge right up until time was up! Liger lunged at her again and managed to nick her hind leg. Night Slasher snarled and run off a few meters, trying to gain distance. Liger watched expectantly. Something was about to happened. 

" Spike mode on!" Faith shouted. Suddenly four long, extremely sharp spikes shot out of Night Slashers hind legs and sat menacingly with two on each foot. Two long spikes also appeared on her tail. 

_~ Now your going to be sliced , diced and served for tea! ~ _Faith roared as Night Slasher ran forward and cut large holes on Liger's legs with her spikes as she passed him. 

Liger reeled around on her but suddenly found himself facing the large long spikes on Night Salsher's tail. 

" Oh boy.." Bit breath out slowly, known what was about to come. Night Slasher swung her tail to the left of Liger's head and then thrust in forwards into him. Liger was sent several meters away. 

Meanwhile Dr. Toro wasn't to happy about to damage on the Liger but at the same time entranced with the new pilots skills and weaponry. 

" Do you think I should call it time before they complete trash one another?" He asked no one in particular. 

Brad shrugged, Leena remained silent and Jamie nodded. 

" Ok, then." Dr. Toros smiled. 

Liger stood up again and shook himself angrily. 

_ How can I get an attack in?!?_Bit frowned. 

Suddenly Dr. Toros face appeared on his screen. 

" No! Time can't be up yet!" Bit snapped. 

" Well it isn't really but I've seen all I need to see for the Night Slasher and she was beating you anyway." Dr. Toros shrugged. 

Faith head appeared on his screen too. 

" So does that mean I won?" She inquired. 

" Yeah you won congratulation! Ok, you two stop fighting and head back to the Hover Cargo." Dr. Toros's face disappeared and after nodding so did Faith's. Bit sighed and turned Liger around. 

" I guess at least it means she can stay." Bit's spirits lifted at this comment. 

Bit jumped down from the Liger's cockpit. He had to admit that he was impressed. No one had stood up to him for so long, let alone beaten him in a match like this. 

" That's was some fight you put up." Bit smiled. 

" I guess I could say the same to you." Faith started walking back to the Hover Cargo, Night Slasher, Liger and Bit followed. 

" I don't think Dr. Toros will have anything against you staying.." Bit turned to look at her. Faith stayed silent. 

" You are staying, right?" Bit stated. 

Faith opened her mouth as if to say something but they were interrupted by others, who had run up to meet them, all issuing congratulations and amazement. All but Leena who remained quiet. 

Dr. Toros walked over to Faith. 

" Extremely impressive display you put on there! I don't think anyone would disagree with your skills. So would you like to join?" Dr. Toros rubbed his hands eagerly. Faith however was looking at Leena. 

_ I think someone does disagree. _She thought. 

She shot a nervous look at Leena who turned her head away. Faith quickly turned her head back to Dr. Toros. 

" If...you'll have me.." She sighed. 

" Have you?? I don't think anyone here would disagree about having you along, the more wins the more prize money!" Dr. Toros answered. 

Leena lifted her head as though she was about to say something, but she repressed it. 

" So! Your in! Good!! Alright everyone let's have a little welcome party!" Dr. Toros gestured for everyone to move inside. All but Faith and Bit moved quickly. 

" Welcome to the Blitz team." Bit beamed. 

" Thanks.." Faith smiled. 

" There's only one more room left in the Hover Cargo so I guess that will be yours. I'll take you to it." Bit exclaimed. 

They walked slowly back to the Hover Cargo. Once inside Bit turned away from the raging party and to a long corridor. He turned off into one of the rooms. 

" Here's is your room. It's kinda got all of our junk in it at the moment but we'll move it out tomorrow and the bed should be fine." Bit stated rather nervously. 

Faith said nothing and swept past it and sat on the bed, although testing how soft it was. 

" It's been such a long time since I've had a room of my own and a bed for that matter.." She sighed. 

Bit nervously squeezed his thumb, " So..you like it?" 

" It's perfect." She smiled. 

Faith turned around to look at the bed side table but suddenly froze as she saw something on it. A little ivory dove. Suddenly images flooded Faith's mind...

" Happy Birthday Faith!" A beaming adults face looked down at her, " Double digits!! My we're getting old!" The lady turned away and came back with something in her hand. 

The child's eyes widen. " Ooh, what is it Arida??" 

The lady extended her hand, " It's an ivory eagle, your mum gave it to me to give to you on your tenth birthday and here it is." She handed it over to the child. The child took it thankfully and held it up. It was beautiful, the eagle was perched on a tree stump, with its wings out stretched and its beak slightly open. The child enjoyed the cold feel of it. She pressed it up to her hot cheek. 

" It symbolises "freedom" or that was what your mother though is should. Her mother had given it to her and she wanted to pass it down to you. Mind you take good care of it." The lady stood up straight again. 

" I will, Ari, I will." The child mumbled as she held the eagle to her cheek. I won't let anything happen to it. Ever. She thought. 

Suddenly the images changed again, the child appeared older and she was surrounded by kids her own age....

" Faith, come joins us!" A friendly looking boy with brown hair smiled at her. 

" Thanks, Dan." Smiled the young girl. She quickly moved over and sat down with them. 

" What's that you got there?" A black haired boy with sharp features sneered. 

" Nothing that concerns you Alex!" The young girl snapped. 

" Everything concerns me!!" The black hair boy stood up and towered over her. 

" Please sit down Alex," A young blonde girl sitting next to Dan sighed, " Come on Faith, just a peak.." 

" Well alright..." Faith moved her hand away and revealed the ivory eagle. 

" Wow!! That's very pretty!" exclaimed the Blonde girl. 

" My mother asked Arida to give it to on my tenth, Grace." The young girl smiled. 

" It's beautiful," Dan cocked his head, " May I hold it?" 

The young girl hesitated then.., " Ok, but be really careful, it was my grandmother's." 

" Careful smareful!" The black hair boy snapped as he grabbed the ivory eagle off the young girl as she passed it towards Dan. 

" Hey!" Both Dan and the young girl stood up, " Give that back Alex!" 

" It's not beautiful at all!! It's ugly!! It's just rubbish!!" the black haired boy smirked as he chucked it over their heads, " Catch!" 

" Noooooooooo!!" the young girl screamed as the black haired boy laughed. 

She turned around just in time to see it shatter as it hit the ground. 

" My Grandmother's-" She rushed forward and sunk down in front of the pieces. Dan quickly came down after her. 

" That was a bit cruel Alex." Grace sighed as Alex sat down still sniggering. 

" I'm sure we can fix it..." Dan muttered, trying to comfort her. 

The young girl had picked up the pieces and was desperately trying to push them together. 

" No, It's stuff! He ruined it!!" The young girl sobbed and flung the piece back on the ground in anger. 

" Don't to that Faith, It was your grandmother's.." Dan sighed. 

The young girl continued to sob as Alex's cruel laughter ringed in her ears. 

" Faith.." Dan muttered, concerned, " Faith? Faith?! FAITH???" 

Faith snapped back into reality. 

" Are you alright? You just suddenly froze on me." Bit exclaimed. 

" Yeah, I'm fine...," Faith turned back to the ivory dove, " That dove.." 

" Oh that old thing? It's mine. I must have got it as a christmas present or something silly like that..." Bit sighed. 

Faith picked it up carefully, " It's..beautiful." 

" What? Oh yeah, I guess," Bit cocked his head confused, " It can stay in this room if you like." 

" Thanks...," Faith carefully put the dove back down on the table, " I would like that." 

" Sooo, you want to come join that party?" Bit stated. 

" You bet I do!" Faith smiled, " I'm not letting you guys get all the food!" 

Black Fury: Phew! That only took three days! How'd you all like it? Sorry I ain't got time to type up A/N's!! I'm trying to hit chapter Seven before the end of this year!! Oh and if you haven't got a clear view of what Faith looks like in your head I guess the closest living person would be J. L. Hewitt, that " Bare naked" singer, except with a younger looking face like Leena's. Anywhodoodle please review!! 


End file.
